leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Alistar
|speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Alistar erhält Siegessteigerungen, wenn er mindestens einen gegnerischen Champion , oder wenn Vasallen sowie kleine Monster in seiner Nähe sterben. |leveling = |description2 = Sobald Alistar 7 Steigerungen erreicht hat, brüllt er seinen Siegesschrei, heilt sich für Leben}} und nahe verbündeten Champions für Leben}}}}. |leveling2 = |description3 = Alistar brüllt sein Siegesschrei sofort, wenn ein episches Monster oder ein gegnerischer Champion stirbt. Nach der Heilung kann Alistar für kurze Zeit keine weiteren Siegessteigerungen sammeln. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| passive Fähigkeit, überträgt diesen Effekt allerdings nicht auf den verbündeten Champion. |video = Alistar_Siegesschrei_Video |video2 = }} }} |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Alistar schlägt auf den Boden, verursacht an allen nahen Gegnern magischen Schaden und sie 1 Sekunde lang in die Luft. |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . |damagetype = magic |projectile = |name = |spelleffects = aoe |spelleffects-aoe = |spelleffects-dot = |spelleffects-single = |spelleffects-false = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = blockieren die Fähigkeit. |additional = *''Pulverisieren'' kann während der Animation von aktiviert werden, um sofort nach dessen Abschluss eingesetzt zu werden. Dies ermöglicht eine Kombination beider Fähigkeiten. |video = Alistar_Pulverisieren_Video |video2 = }} }} |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Alistar sprinted auf sein Ziel zu und rammt es mit seinem Kopf, wobei er Schaden verursacht und das Ziel für 1 Sekunde lang und . |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| unterbricht das Zurückschleudern und ermöglicht so eine Kombination beider Fähigkeiten. *Einheiten, die von Kopfstoß getroffen wurden, schauen danach in die Flugrichtung, für Effekte wie . |video = Alistar_Kopfstoß_Video |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Alistar trampelt 5 Sekunden lang auf dem Boden herum und verletzt alle 0,5 Sekunden nahe Einheiten. Jeder Trampel-Stoß, der mindestens einen gegnerischen Champion trifft, gewährt Alistar 1 Steigerung Trampeln bis zu einem Maximum von 5 Steigerungen. |leveling = |Gesamter Magischer Schaden| }} |description2 = Bei 5 Steigerungen von Trampeln verursacht Alistars nächster normaler Angriff gegen einen gegnerischen Champion zusätzlichen magischen Schaden und ihn eine Sekunde lang. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| werden für die Dauer von Trampeln. *''Trampelns'' Effekt ist nicht stapelbar, ein erneutes Aktivieren erneuert nur die Dauer der Fähigkeit. |video = Alistar_Trampeln_Video |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Alistar entfernt bei Aktivierung sämtliche Massenkontrolleffekte von sich und verringert 7 Sekunden lang erhaltenen normalen und magischen Schaden. |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} cs:Alistar en:Alistar es:Alistar fr:Alistar it:Alistar pl:Alistar pt-br:Alistar ru:Alistar zh:阿利斯塔 |Hintergrund = Geschichte Als mächtigster Krieger, der je aus den Stämmen der Minotauren an der Großen Barriere hervorging, verteidigte Alistar seinen Stamm vor den vielen Gefahren Valorans, zumindest bis die Noxische Armee kam. Alistar wurde durch Intrigen von Keiran Darkwill, dem jüngsten Sohn von General Baron Darkwill und Anführer der noxischen Spähtruppen, aus seinem Dorf gelockt. Als Alistar heimkehrte, war sein Dorf niedergebrannt und seine Familie ermordet worden. Rasend vor Wut nahm er es mit einem ganzen Regiment noxischer Elitesoldaten auf und tötete Hunderte. Nur durch das Einschreiten einiger der fähigsten Beschwörer von Noxus gelang es, Alistars Wut zu bändigen. Er wurde in Ketten nach Noxus geschafft und musste die folgenden Jahre als Gladiator endlose Kämpfe zur Unterhaltung der reichsten Einwohner von Noxus bestreiten. Das einst so großherzige Gemüt Alistars drohte langsam zu zerbrechen und er wäre sicherlich verrückt geworden, wäre da nicht Ayelia gewesen, eine junge Dienerin, mit der er sich anfreundete, und die ihm auch die Flucht ermöglichte. Wieder in Freiheit trat Alistar als Champion der neu gegründeten Liga der Legenden bei und hoffte, eines Tages endgültig Rache an Noxus nehmen zu können und das Mädchen zu finden, das einst seine Hoffnung wieder aufleben ließ. Nach anfänglichem Widerwillen, seinen Status als berühmter Champion zu nähren, entdeckte Alistar bald, dass Ruhm auch Macht bedeutet und er wurde zum wortgewandten Anwalt all jener, die von Noxus unterdrückt werden. Er steht zudem dafür ein, Dinge aufzudecken, die das noxische Militär lieber verbergen will - etwas, das ihn bei Noxus' Elite sehr unbeliebt machte. Seine wohltäterische Arbeit brachte ihm einige Preise ein, die in interessantem Kontrast zu der Wut und der Zerstörung stehen, die er in der Liga der Legenden bringt. „Wenn du als Beschwörer den Stier bei den Hörnern packen willst, dann könnte Alistar etwas dagegen haben.“ |SkinsTrivia = Skins ; * Im Frühjahr 2012 wurde das Splash Art von mit dem chinesischem Splash Art ausgetauscht. * Dies betraf auch , und . ; * Es ist einer von 4 Vorbesteller-Skins, die man erhielt, sollte man die Collectors-Edition vorbestellt hatte. * Die anderen waren , und . ; * Dieser Skin, und sind die einzigen drei Skins die 390 kosten und sind somit die billigsten Skins des Spiels. * Er könnte auch eine Anlehnung an das Goldene Kalb aus der Bibel sein. ; *Es ist eine Hommage an die Geschichte von Ferdinand dem Stier, der lieber an Blumen schnuppern wollte als bei Stierkämpfen mitzumachen. ; * Es ist eine Anlehnung an die Kinderserie Cowboys of Moo Mesa. ; * Man erhält ihn, wenn man den offiziellen Kanal von Riot Games abonniert. ; * Er teilt das Thema mit und . ; *Dieser Skin ist zusammen mit den Fußball-Skins für andere Champions erschien, kurz vor der Weltmeisterschaft 2010 und wurde aus dem Shop am 31. Oktober 2010 entfernt. ; * Er teilt das Thema mit , und . Beziehung * Der einzige Freund ist . * Den Skins zufolge wären es auch noch , , , , , , und . |Sprüche = Championauswahl ;Auswahl * ;Ban * Bewegung/Angriff * * * * * Verspottung * Joke * Tanz ; * Lachen * * * siRückrüf ; * Co-op vs. AI Antworten ;Spielanfang * "Who's ready to lock horns with me?!" ;Sieg des verbündeten Teams * "GG!" ;Niederlage des verbündeten Teams * "Du bist stark!" |Sonstiges= Trivia * Alistar wurde von Guinsoo designet. * Der Name Alistar kommt aus dem alten Englischen und bedeutet "Beschützer". * Alistar war einer der im U.R.F.-Modus gesperrten Champions. Entwicklung Champion-Update: Alistar |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V8.24: * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den das Ziel von betäubt, aber nicht zurückgestoßen wurde, wenn er mitten in seiner W-Q-Kombo den Rückruf aktiviert und dadurch die Kombo abbricht. V8.21: * Allgemein ** Sein Grundwert für Leben wurde von 613 auf 573 verringert. V5.1: * Allgemein ** Grafik: Aktualisiertes Modell, neue Texturen und visuelle Effekte sowohl für das Standardaussehen als auch für alle Skins ** Symbole: Neue Fähigkeitensymbole ** Splash: Neues Standard-Splash V4.15: * ** Unerwarteter Schlag: Alistar kann keinen zusätzlichen normalen Angriff mehr auf sein „Kopfstoß“-Ziel mehr landen, wenn dieses wegfliegt. V4.12: * ** Dschungelkuh: Verursacht keinen doppelten Schaden mehr an Monstern. * ** Betäubende Landung: „Pulverisieren“ stimmt nun korrekt mit seinem Erscheinungsbild überein, indem auf ein 1,5 Sekunden währendes Hochschlagen ⇒ 1 Sekunde währendes Hochschlagen eine 0,5 Sekunden währende Betäubung (was im Endeffekt auf dasselbe hinausläuft) folgt. ** Kosten: 70/80/90/100/110 Mana ⇒ 65/70/75/80/85 Mana * ** Kosten: 70/80/90/100/110 Mana ⇒ 65/70/75/80/85 Mana * ** Die könnt ihr nicht melken: Schadenverringerung erfolgt nun sofort, anstatt nach der Animation. ** Schadensverringerung: 50/60/70 % ⇒ 70/70/70 % V1.0.0.154: * Das grundlegende Lauftempo wurde von 325 auf 330 erhöht. * ** Die Reichweite wurde von 600 auf 650 erhöht. V1.0.0.146: * Allgemein: ** Das grundlegende Lauftempo wurde von 305 auf 300 verringert. * : ** Die Zauberreichweite wurde von 650 auf 600 verringert. V1.0.0.142: * ** Der Schaden wurde von 10-27 auf 7-24 verringert. * ** Die Manakosten auf niedrigeren Stufen wurden von 28/41/54/67/80 auf 40/50/60/70/80 erhöht. V1.0.0.139: * Allgemein ** Erhält nun 1,25 Magieresistenz pro Stufe V1.0.0.135: * ** Der Schaden wurde von 10-23 auf 10-27 pro Sekunde erhöht. * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 20/35/50/65/80 auf 28/41/54/67/80 erhöht. * **Die Manakosten wurden von 150 auf 100 verringert. V1.0.0.134: * Die Manakosten von wurden von 80/90/100/110/120 auf 70/80/90/100/110 verringert. * Die Manakosten von wurden von 70/85/100/115/130 auf 70/80/90/100/110 verringert. * Die Manakosten von wurden von 20/30/40/50/60 auf 20/35/50/65/80 erhöht. V1.0.0.133: * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den keine Unterstützungen gewährte. V1.0.0.124: * **Die Wirkdauer wurde von 6/7/8 Sekunden auf konstante 7 Sekunden verändert. **Die Schadensreduzierung wurde von konstanten 75 % auf 50/60/70 % verringert. V1.0.0.121: * ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,8 auf 0,7 verringert. * ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,6 auf 0,5 verringert. * ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,4 auf 0,2 verringert. V1.0.0.118b: * Allgemein ** Das pro Stufe gewonnene Leben wurde von 110 auf 102 verringert. * ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,8 auf 0,6 verringert. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den das Hochwerfen in der Nähe von Hindernissen nicht immer funktionierte. * ** Der Grundschaden wurde von 85/135/185/235/285 auf 85/130/175/220/265 verringert. ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 1 auf 0,8 verringert. V1.0.0.116: rework * Allgemein ** Das grundlegende Lauftempo wurde von 300 auf 305 erhöht. ** Das grundlegende Leben wurde von 582 auf 552 verringert. ** Das pro Stufe gewonnene Leben wurde von 114 auf 110 verringert. ** Der pro Stufe gewonnene Schaden wurde von 3,375 auf 3,62 erhöht. ** Der Grundschaden wurde von 62,9 auf 58,65 verringert. ** Das grundlegende Mana wurde von 225 auf 253 erhöht. ** Das pro Stufe gewonnene Mana wurde von 33 auf 38 erhöht. * (neue passive Fähigkeit) ** Wenn Alistar eine Fähigkeit einsetzt, erhält er „Trampeln“ und kann sich so 3 Sekunden durch alle Einheiten hindurchbewegen, während er jede Sekunde 10-23 (+10 % Fähigkeitsstärke) Schaden in einem Bereich um sich verursacht (doppelter Schaden gegen Vasallen und Monster). ** Neue Animationen und Partikel wurden für „Trampeln“ eingefügt. * ** Der Schaden wurde von 80/125/170/220/270 auf 60/105/150/195/240 verringert. ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 1,0 auf 0,8 verringert. ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 15 auf 17/16/15/14/13 verändert. ** Die Reichweite wurde von 330 auf 365 erhöht. ** Die Wirkdauer der Betäubung wurde von 1 auf 0,5 Sekunden verringert. (Das Hochschlagen bleibt mit 1 Sekunde unverändert.) * ** Das Zielen mit „Kopfstoß“ auf sich bewegende Ziele wurde verbessert. ** „Kopfstoß“ kann nun gegen Vasallen eingesetzt werden. ** Der Schaden wurde von 90/140/190/245/300 auf 85/135/185/235/285 verringert. ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 12 auf 14/13/12/11/10 verändert. V1.0.0.105: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Pulverisieren“ auch dann Partikeleffekte auslöste, wenn die Betäubung nicht erfolgreich war. V1.0.0.100: * kann nicht mehr im festgehaltenen Zustand benutzt werden. * Die Kurzinfo zu gibt nun richtigerweise an, dass Massenkontrolleffekte, aber nicht alle Beeinträchtigungen entfernt werden. * Die Kurzinfo zu wurde korrigiert, damit diese nicht weiter vorgibt, dass Gegner vor der Landung keinen Schaden erleiden. * Das grundlegende und das pro Stufe gewonnene Angriffstempo wurden etwa auf das Niveau von Rammus angehoben. V1.0.0.96: * Allgemein ** Ein Problem wurde behoben, durch das Alistars Angriffstempo zu hoch war. V1.0.0.87: * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Alistar nach „ “ nicht sofort andere Zauber benutzen konnte. V1.0.0.86: * ** Der Schaden wird nun verursacht, wenn das Ziel in die Luft geschleudert wird, nicht erst beim Aufschlag. }}